Everybody's Fool
by Garowyn
Summary: Oneshot. An alternate reaction to the news about his father. RotJ-set. Luke is on Endor, making his way to confront his father, Vader. He feels betrayed and angry, not willing to show any mercy. He reflects on his life and the shock.


**A/N: I don't own SW. I decided to write an alternate reaction to when Luke and Vader meet on Endor. Yes I know it's unusual for Luke to react this way but like I said, I'm doing it differently. In actuality, he was able to accept the truth and had hopes in redeeming his father. But this time, he's gone a little over the deep end with his emotions, and he's feeling, well, read on. Hope it's not confusing. I just sort of wrote it out subconsciously. It's been awhile since my last SW fic.

* * *

**

All my life I had always been told my father was a good man. I was even more thrilled when I found out he had actually been a Jedi Knight, a galactic hero.

But now, my own father revealed to me something I could've lived without knowing.

He was Darth Vader.

I'm on my way now to see him. Here on Endor, the nights seem peaceful but I can see the faint light of what is no doubt Vader's ship coming in for a landing. Excuse me. My father's ship. You.

Even as a child, not knowing who you had been, I dreamed about you. Although Uncle Owen told me otherwise, I dreamt of a strong and brave man with guts to do the impossible and a heart to give others a chance. Sometimes I dreamt of you teaching me to fly a starship, one that would put other starships to shame. Growing up on a miserable desert planet was hard and lonely so I took great comfort in those dreams.

All my friends had their dads alive. Well, most of them, and even though they were farmers or of other occupations, they were still there for their children. To a kid, his or her father is the entire world to them. It made me feel jealous and sometimes seeing a father and son together stung so much, I would go to my room and cry. I stopped doing that though when I was older. It's not very fitting for a teenage boy to cry in front of your relatives or friends.

Still I continued on with life, day dreaming about my father. Once I even had a dream about you flying a starfighter and destroying an enemy ship. Contrary to my Uncle's explanation, I liked to believe it actually happened. It made you seem more amazing in a way. I remember one day I was out exploring and I came across some very old remains of what must've been a camp. There was a couple of old skeletons, taking on the shape of Sand People. I can't exactly explain what I felt there but I somehow sensed a connection to that place. But I never went back there again.

Life went on and I met an elderly man named Ben Kenobi. Aside from my Uncle Ben, he became somewhat of a father figure to me. He was the one who told me you had been one of the greatest pilots in the galaxy. I remember thinking, "So that's why I'm so good." Needless to say, I'm really not that egotistical. I've always loved flying. I feel like I have to be the best, the fastest, and now I know it's in my blood. As long as I can remember, I craved the adrenaline rush.

Time passed and I soon found myself in a place I never dreamed I'd be in. The first Death Star and I was on my way to getting out of there for good. Then I saw something that stopped me dead in my tracks. Ben...fighting you. I watched for a few moments and then Ben saw me. He smiled...I'll never forget that smile. I remember crying out and then the next thing I knew, you had killed him. I had never felt so...helpless, so angry, so much anguish.

And then on Cloud City, that fateful battle when you told me something I never wanted to hear. You were my father. I felt ashamed thinking you were some kind of hero. Maybe you'd been like that your whole life, killing people and following orders from Palpatine like a pet. Then again, I don't really know much about the history of the Old Republic, except that there were more Jedi Knights, roaming around free without interference from a dominating Empire. No Imperials then.

What would people think of me now? The son of Darth Vader. Nobody would trust me anymore.

To think I had once believed you to be a good man, someone who cares about people and not just murder them so...casually. It's time to forget everything anyone had ever told me about you. Forget you being a Jedi. Forget all the dreams that kept me going. Forget all the good things I imagined you did. Forget my dream as a child of growing up to be just like you, to make you proud even if you weren't there. I know better now.

Were you responsible for the death of my Aunt and Uncle? Partly or fully, it doesn't matter to me; I loved them. I've never felt so...betrayed. You know the feeling, how you believed in something no matter what? Great faith in a person...and then boom! It hits you when you least expect it and brings your world crashing down. I wonder how my mother could've fallen in love with such a person. Maybe she didn't fall in love with you. Maybe she was...no, I don't want to believe such a thing about my mother.

What happened, Father? How could you do this to me? To us? Leia and I. Do you know about her? I hope not. She knows though. I have to protect her, and Han, and Chewie, and the droids, the entire Rebel Alliance, all the people I have come to know and befriend. I have to protect them from you. From the Emperor. And I have to save myself from the Dark Side of the Force. Once I defeat you, I'll be free. Free from the chain of lies that I've been kept bound to in my whole life. There will be no more painful memories. I've wasted away my entire childhood to a fruitless chase of something that never was...and never will be.

And you know what? After I defeat you, I'll finally be a Jedi Knight. It's really ironic when I think about it. The only reason I decided to train was because Ben told me you were one. And now, there just doesn't seem any reason to become one, if it wasn't for my desire to save the innocent, help overthrow evil.

Maybe you really were good. Ben told me your name was Anakin Skywalker. But tell me, how did you come to this?

I wish I knew you before. The way I'm thinking...I don't usually think this way but you're the cause of it all. Is there, perhaps, a chance to save you? Maybe. Maybe not. But I can't take that risk. Even if you are my father, I your son, flesh and blood, family...I have to fight and defeat you. It's the only way for the Emperor's reign of terror to end. I will deal with him too...if I can.

I'm sorry. I still however am grateful for the dreams I had when I was a kid. Even now, they are a comfort because they remind me of what you might have been, or could have been.

I've lost all hope of things between us becoming right. You are Darth Vader, a servant of the Emperor, a Sith Lord. I'm Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, rebel, pilot, and soon, a Jedi.

I've come to a conclusion now: Anakin was good but he is no more. A completely different person has replaced my true father. Anakin is dead.

Nevertheless, you are still my father...but not Anakin. What I'm trying to say is the goodness and personality of Anakin Skywalker has truly been destroyed. I am here to avenge him, to achieve my destiny.

Vader took over but you still remain my father...by blood. And by blood only.

I sense I am coming closer for I can now feel a dark and powerful presence on this planet. I know who it is. I know you're waiting for me.

I'm coming, Father. Yes, I've accepted the truth. The real truth. I'm here to face you one last time.

_

* * *

_

As the turbolift made it's way to where Vader was, Luke stood in silence, calm, with a vengeance. Vader too, stood in silence as he awaited the arrival of his son, the boy he never knew. A small bitter smile crossed his face beneath his mask. He had felt the anger and frustration swell in Luke. He had his son right where he was to be, in a vulnerable position. _'Feed off your hatred and your anger, Luke.'_ The time had come. Converting Luke would be an easy task. He was half way there, having done that by himself unconsciously. Luke thought he was doing the right thing but Vader knew he had only made it so much simpler for him to bring over to the Dark Side. So young, so gullible.

He was so close...tonight's confrontation would be eventful indeed.

* * *

**A/N: And yes, there would be alternate ending to RotJ but I'm not going to be doing that. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
